


Weaving the Threads

by Summerspeck



Series: Weaving the Threads [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Center for Chaos Containment (Henry Stickmin), F/M, Free Man Ending | FM (Henry Stickmin), Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Breaking The Bank, Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Henry Stickmin Series: Escaping the Prison, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, Henry Stickmin Series: Infiltrating the Airship, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond, Intruder on a Scooter | IoaS (Henry Stickmin), Jewel Baron Ending | JB (Henry Stickmin, Just Plain Epic Ending | JPE (Henry Stickmin), Poetry, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin), Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Sticks and stones may break bones, but poems can thread tales from heart and head.This is a series of poetry dedicated to the Henry Stickmin series featuring the many characters of the video game stage - the stars, the supporting cast and the bit players. Enjoy the show!Now starring: an observant military captain and a determined military officer!
Relationships: Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Wilson Stone/Abigail Stone
Series: Weaving the Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030077
Comments: 43
Kudos: 61





	1. Man of All Seasons

**Spring**  
One, two, three birds:  
one red, one blue, one green - come  
together and sing!

**Summer**  
Ocean waves lapping  
freely under the sunset  
-why stay imprisoned?

**Autumn**  
Sticks brush each other  
and sparks clash fast in crisp air -  
A fire has started.

**Winter**  
A sodden twig floats,  
cold and broken from inside.  
Waters are too much.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** The first type of poetry presented here is the haiku, the most well-known form of Japanese poetry. Composed of three lines with five-seven-five syllable counts (although these days, the syllable count can be flexible) and a minimalist approach to beauty, traditional haiku generally use imagery involving nature/the seasons and stillness with a commentary related to life in some fashion.
> 
> The haiku written here takes place during four paths for 'Completing the Mission' as our lead moves about through the seasons. Enjoy!
> 
> In this new and inspired project, characters will be represented in an assortment of poetry forms to express a specific theme, thought process or event. Information about these types of poetry will be provided for educational and symbolistic purposes in the notes of this collection, as well as hints on the identities of these characters. 
> 
> If you would like to provide suggestions for the type of poetry, subject matter or character, I am open to suggestions and if I like them, I may take them into consideration. Otherwise, I will go forth with this collection as I see fit and at my own pace.


	2. Ode to the Two in the West Mesa

There, in the middle of the land,  
stands a prison, high and tall;  
Made of earth, rock and sand,  
West Mesa Penitentiary - a warning to crooks one and all  
Although unknown in origin and place in times,  
the pantheon of residents know their roles to play;  
officers protect and defend, outlaws wait and think  
from dawn to dusk, from day to day,  
but little did anyone know that in that world of cells and crimes,  
two officers would unknowingly become part of an important link.  


A teenager no more, the man named Price  
joined the police force and remained for years of eight;  
Strong and loyal he is also known for his heart of ice  
he laughed and teased at the prisoners' fate  
But he would soon receive a lashing from destiny's will;  
Unknown to him or his good friend Panpa, an intruder arrived  
in but a few disguises, fooling everyone with tricks, mirrors and smoke;  
A seemingly innocent gift dropped off with no message or bill  
on a mission to a would-be robber, its sender from another place knowing it survived  
and by the time Price knew this, he realized too late; he was burdened with the joke.  


Eager and new to his peacekeeping tasks  
Young Panpa looked ahead to make his mark on the world  
He started small, inspecting packages for useful tools or masks  
One day, however, his ambition would be unfurled;  
A new inmate was transferred into the stone block -  
A thief; he recently tried to break into a bank and make a steal  
And it was within West Mesa the thief and the new recruit would meet  
For it was Panpa who gave him the keys to freedom and newfound zeal;  
After he escaped, the officer's eyes looked to the clock -  
It was ticking so slowly, his sinking heart rapidly skipped a beat  
He was finished here - nothing could save his job now, not even a heartfelt deal.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** This is my first time writing this form of poetry - the ode. Originating in ancient Greece (and originally as songs), odes are lyrical poems dedicated to someone or something. They're often written to commemorate or praise a person, event or object. They can even weave stories into these odes to explain something that's happening from an objective standpoint. Odes can rhyme, but it isn't a necessary rule so to speak. Stanzas can range between three to five, and usually each stanza contains ten lines but this can be played with, as I have done with these odes. 
> 
> The two aforementioned actors in the stanzas were perfect for this type of poem - they were both a part of something historic but not in necessarily the best thing to happen to them although they both deserve praise for what they tried to do in their jobs. Enjoy!


	3. The Stone's Last Prayer

The floods of darkness  
burn and eclipse desert sky -  
I burst into ash.  
O dear wife and child, prays I;  
I love you.... goodbye.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** May I present a distant relative of the haiku - the tanka. Similar to the haiku's own traditional requirements of line and syllable count, tanka are composed of of a line and syllable count - five lines and five-seven-five-seven-seven syllables to be precise. Tanka are usually written as love poems, mainly females to express their feelings to their current or desired ones, although exceptions can be made with the injections of nature/the natural world.
> 
> Wilson is one of these exceptions - although he works for a chaotic organization dedicated to controlling chaos, he is also a loving family man and deserves a small bit of time in the spotlight. Enjoy!


	4. Limerick from a Bold Action Man

I'm Charles the bold action man,  
a seasoned pilot who thinks he can.  
When I'm in the sky,  
I spy things with my eye,  
then I crash 'cuz it's the GREATEST PLAN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Oh Charles, you goof lol. Needless to say, the poem I wrote is a limerick. A limerick is a form of verse grounded in comedy and through five lines with a rhyme scheme of AABBA (with the first, second and fifth sharing a rhyme while the third and fourth lines share a different one).
> 
> The characters are silly overall, but Charles was a perfect fit for this limerick because of his lovably comedic personality and tendency to crash into things. Enjoy!


	5. A Rose by any Other Name

I am made of red wrath and thorns -  
Fast, sharp, violent, and deemed an icon worthy of guilt  
My life's full of twists, twirls and throws;  
I clung to German biker gangs, knife-crazed assassins, and bulls with horns,  
Stole precious gems, started riots, and assaulted officers to the hilt,  
In and out of authority's spotlights and society's shadows  


But look! Beyond my petal core blooms an inner power;  
never to fall, never to decay, never to wilt  
a root of strength built from poor streets past that spreads and grows  
All the more to admire this flower -  
Ellie Rose  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** The Shakespearean line was perfect for Ellie for her name and persona. Speaking of Shakespeare, he was known for a certain type of poetry - the sonnet. But the one I used here isn't the version that is aptly named Shakespearean sonnets. The one I used is called a 'curtal sonnet'. Unlike regular sonnets that run at about fourteen lines, curtal sonnets are shorter spanning at about eleven lines or so with the last line registered as a tail (or half of a line). One of two rhyme schemes can be used - abcabc dcbdc or abcabc dbcdc.
> 
> But regardless of the differences, traditional sonnets are often linked to romance. Even though I originally wanted to include in a pairing in this poem, it didn't work out so instead I looked to the volta, or sharp or thematic 'turn'. Voltas can be used to summarize, provide new interpretations or present arguments within the poem's themes.
> 
> I went with the latter and wrote it as though she is proud to make the argument that yes she did all of this criminal activity, but she is still someone to root for because of her strength in her abilities. And because sonnets are often considered formal, even proud and snobbish to a degree, a sonnet seemed to be a fit for her.
> 
> And thanks to YouTuber and Henry Stickmin fan Two Left Thumbs and his video on her, I became a supporter of this backstory for Ellie; at one point she was not only someone who had to tough it it out on the streets, she also ran with the German biker gang that is mentioned in Punkhauser's bio from Fleeing the Complex. It would explain why when she fuses with Henry and becomes Ellry, they sport a mohawk, sort of like the one Punkhauser wears...
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!


	6. Fortune's Loud and Expensive Dawn

Fortune's expensive smile  
Is earned ---  
For he's the master criminal who can defy the Law.  
Turn the key and bolt the door,  
Into loud dawn.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** If any of these verses look familiar, it's because they are: they're taken from different poems to make a 'cento' - or a poetical work wholly made from verses and passages from other authors, poets and writers. It's believed they originated in the 3rd or 4th century in Greece or Rome, and because of this, verses taken from the writings of Plato and Virgil can be used a lot in centos.
> 
> It's another poem dedicated to a main determinant character, and my first time writing a cento, but I think it works considering the theme and format of the form going on here haha! 
> 
> The verses come from the following writers:
> 
> "Fortune's expensive smile  
> Is earned --- " - 'Luck is not Chance' by Emily Dickinson  
> "For he's the master criminal who can defy the Law." - 'Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats' by T.S. Eliot  
> "Turn the key and bolt the door," - 'The Past' by Ralph Waldo Emerson  
> "Into loud dawn." - 'The Circle' by Hazel Hall  
> Enjoy!


	7. Vendetta

Prepare for the ultimate duel;  
Your actions have led to war,  
Your demise ignites my fuel  


You left behind a fate most unusual;  
No longer am I fully human to the core -  
Prepare for the ultimate duel  


I decree it cruel,  
You decree it more;  
Your demise ignites my fuel  


But my newfound strength is an accrual,  
And it adds to the clan lore;  
Prepare for the ultimate duel  


More precious than a jewel,  
My vow will bring forth pain and an uproar  
Your demise ignites my fuel  


I was given a renewal  
But you will be done for;  
Prepare for the ultimate duel  
Your demise ignites my fuel.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  
>  I think this poetry form, the villanelle, fits a certain Toppat second-in-command well. The villanelle is a structured rhyme form that comes from France. The form is generated with five stanzas of three lines followed by a single stanza of four lines for a total of nineteen lines. The structure itself has two repeating rhymes and two refrains; the first line from the first stanza serves as the last line of the second and fourth stanzas, and the third line from the first stanza serves as the  
> last line of the third and fifth stanzas. 
> 
> Besides the name naturally fitting for one of the main antagonists, it's said that villanelles tackle the subject matter of obsessions. After what happened to our cybernetic Toppat in 'Infiltrating the Airship' when he fought Henry, depending on the path you take, it's no surprise that he'd form a grudge and be obsessed with either catching him or outright killing Henry. I wanted to tell a little story featuring him swearing vengeance against his rival in the aftermath of the battle on the airship.
> 
> Enjoy!


	8. Glaze in the Sky

I'm well-read and slow to anger,  
and an alert communications arranger ---  
Wait, what? An intruding stranger?  
Oh.... well, I'll get help; we're in danger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Charles' evil clone is so lax at his job, isn't he? And so is this epigram! This form of poetry, tailing it back to the time of the Ancient Greeks, is known to be usually brief, memorable, and known for presenting satirical or sarcastic, even ironic, themes. There's no satire or sarcasm in this poem, but there is some level of irony to it considering the character I've chosen. He may be a sharp eye in the sky for the Toppats, but that doesn't mean he's peppery about it. Still, I love this guy haha! Enjoy!


	9. Aches of the World

No matter the groaning weight  
I carry my predestined load  
I'm on the front lines, no time to hate;  
The task leads to an uncharted road.  


I carry my predestined load;  
Leaders old left plans behind a veil  
The task leads to an uncharted road -  
Out of reach and so I fall... frail.  


Leaders old left plans behind a veil;  
Dreams to live free in star skies  
Out of reach and so I fall frail --  
No one must hear my silent cries  


Dreams to live free in star skies?  
I'm on the front lines, no time to hate!  
No one must hear my silent cries --  
No matter the groaning weight.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Poor fella - he has a lot on his mind to deal with due to the absence of the Toppat leaders. If this poetry form looks familiar, it may hold some resemblance to it due to the pattern of repeated lines throughout the poem but it's not a villanelle. May I present the pantoum. It comes from a Malay verse form, a series of quatrains (or four lines in a stanza). Composed of a series of quatrains, the second and fourth lines of each stanza are repeated as the first and third lines of the next stanza. And the pattern goes on until the final stanza, in which the first line of the whole poem is the last line of the final stanza while the third line from the first stanza is the second of the final.
> 
> I think this poem speaks for itself, so there's nothing too significant for me to point out other than this would take place after the Toppat leaders were arrested. Enjoy!


	10. A Ruler's Decree in the Walls

Within my stone walls my word is law -  
Burn my order and you will burn alive.  
My reign is perfection - there exists no flaw.  
Within my stone walls my word is law.  
my royal guard of ice will never thaw;  
they destroy with bite and cold. Sparks of fire do not survive!  
Within my stone walls my word is **law** ;  
Burn my order and you will **burn alive!**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I'm getting chills already just from writing this, lol. This is a triolet, a French verse form with an emphasis in repetition and rhyme. There usually are a total of eight lines in the stanza, give or take, and obey the rhyme scheme of ABaAabAB. The capital letters indicate repeated lines; the first line is repeated in the fourth and seventh lines and the second line is repeated in the final line, and everything else? Used to complete the rhyme scheme. Triolets are usually used to convey frivolity and joy, but they can also be utilized for serious subjects.
> 
> For this one, it almost felt like it was a given that a serious poem form would fit one of the more deadly characters in all of the Henry Stickmin series. I compared him to a royal ruler because I think in his mind, that's how he sees himself - a ruler with all the power in the world (at least to contain criminals) and with valuable resources at his side: a large and stony complex, ice and darkness and snow to not only keep people in but to also break their spirits, and a staff composed of many employees with various skills in weapons, combat, ruthlessness, superpowers and resilience. Enjoy!


	11. 'Twere the Nights Before

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the air  
Two friends were stirring without a world of care.  
They were waiting for another friend to appear,  
In hopes that he would join in their cheer;  
His arrival was silent; he brought a small surprise -  
And when his friends saw it, he looked into their eyes  
And happily exclaimed, 'Merry Christmas, Henry and Ellie!'  
Their cheeks bloomed red - the mistletoe turned them to jelly.  
\----------  
The tavern was a quiet place to be,  
But for two, this filled them with glee.  
Drinks were free much to their joy,  
Now it was time to toast; no need to be coy.  
'Dave', he raised his glass up high,  
'Here's to freedom!,' he praised to the sky  
Dave smiled tiredly, but raised his glass too -  
'Thanks, Rupert; I wouldn't be here if not for you.'  
\-----------  
He asked, 'is it worth the task?;  
Doubts and fears try to break his mask;  
A hand on his shoulder tears his demons away -  
He looks up and sees the one to save his day.  
'Sven,' he assured in a voice so mellow,  
'You're a great leader, a fine fellow,'  
'So go and relax, take a long winter's nap.'  
With a small grin of thanks, Sven left to find his nightcap.  
\-------------  
Watching them all like a father hawk,  
He makes his rounds daily on his snow walk.  
Proud of the team and their hard work,  
He was greeted, 'Hello General!' with a smirk.  
They invited him in for a cup of joe,  
And for this, he wouldn't say no.  
The trio of hunters wished him season's greetings;  
It became one of his most memorable meetings.  
\-------------  
The Toppat leader stepped back to admire,  
The jewels on the tree as they glistened by the fire.  
His right hand man stood by to observe,  
'Something's missing, Reg,' breaking his usual reserve.  
'Why you're right, my friend, where is the star?'  
In reply, 'don't worry, it's not too far,'  
Having found it, he flew to the tree's tiptop.  
And gently placed it there on the spot.  
\-------------  
The snow drifted into the ocean;  
it was like poetry in motion.  
That's why the guard loved it so -  
The fire escape provided him a place to go.  
A sanctuary free from stone lines,  
unruly prisoners, and frankly, random fines.  
Some might have hated the ice,  
But to Sten Villo, it was nice.  
\-------------  
Two friends named Smith and Stone,  
brought their families together in one household home.  
Their wives cooked and relatives visited;  
Presents, food, laughter - all unlimited.  
Wilson and Gordon both boomed with love and warmth,  
"Attention, everyone, there is something we want to say forth.  
May your days be merry and bright,  
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I've got Christmas on the brain and it shows here haha! There is no specific poetry form this time, but this was certainly inspired by the classic poem, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'. I put my own spin on it and incorporated it into the Stickmin world by focusing on a certain number of lines and creating little stories for a selected amount of characters as they go about their holiday festivities. Since I've name-dropped everyone here, I don't think I need to elaborate too much on what's going on. But I hope this brings forth a smile to you today. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! :)


	12. The Center

Containing the Anarchy is our mission:  
His crimes well recorded - he's high profile.  
All Brother eyes scrutinize the fields in ambition  
Our rules break the wild through error and trial  
Say what you may -- we will do our job with a smile. 

...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** The truth is out there. 
> 
> And so is this groovy poetry form! This is an acrostic, a poetry form in which the first letter/syllable/word of each recurring feature in the text spells out a word or message within the text. They're fairly common in medieval literature although it's said to have roots in Greece. 
> 
> They've been of great interest ever since I heard about them - mysterious and unknown to the world and work to obtain a goal that may sound well-intentioned but in reality destroy lives? It makes me wonder what PuffBalls was inspired by to come up with a group like them. I have so many questions for them - what are they up to in the grand scheme of things? If they have control over time, then why send the package to the prison at that exact point? Who - or what - are the ones in charge? How come no one knows of them? ...Why do any of this at all? 
> 
> This poem's subject matter is two-fold - the anarchy itself and the anarchist that brings it about with his abilities.
> 
> 'Brother' - a reference to George Orwell's novel, '1984'. Big Brother is Watching Him.


	13. Zuzu's Petals

Parallel

My mind quakes from disbelief and wrath  
The clan leads to nothing but tightness and pain  
Those criminals left me in a cold bloodbath  
My mind quakes from disbelief and wrath -  
Long ago I met them on the Red Mesa path  
And then at a museum where there was much to lose and gain  
My mind quakes from disbelief and wrath  
Joining the clan leads to nothing but tightness and pain.  


The clan was my home -  
I thought I could trust you, O Fathers;  
I helped you and you just... left me to roam.  
The clan was my home...  
But your back stabs morphed into a syndrome.  
...Why did I join? Why did I help with the plot? What were the bothers?  
The clan was my home.  
I thought I could trust you, O Fathers!  


But I won't give in or give up -  
Sweet vengeance will be mine.  
This will be a wild roundup,  
But I won't give in or give up.  
I hope you bring plenty of backup -  
Your lives and my own are on the line.  
But I won't give in or give up -  
Sweet vengeance **will** be mine.  


\------------

Pair of Siblings?

Two people shared the last name Rose,  
And outsiders thought it safe to suppose:  
Brother and sister were they?  
But to others' surprise or delay -  
No, they never even met or got close!  


\------------

A Parting and a Promotion

The government's been given the ax?  
All that funding and training gone to wax...  
Welp, time to send a fax -  
To the Toppats, to the max!  


\------------

Prison Meeting

There was once an officer named Dave-  
Action and arresting was all he could crave.  
With pride he booked his first crook,  
And smirked as he did things by the book  
But assured him with a friendly wave.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Had to write these after watching Puffballs' live stream on the game. He revealed some interesting information regarding certain characters, and so all of that inspired these quick poems. I originally wanted to post them yesterday, but things happened so here they are!
> 
> The name of this chapter is a reference to the 1946 film, "It's a Wonderful Life". Within that film, Zuzu Bailey, the youngest daughter of George Bailey (the main star played by Jimmy Stewart) brought a flower home from school. She was upset that a few petals had fallen off and so George pretended to reattach them back to the flower, but secretly pocketed them away. And after George wondered and wished what the world would be like if he had never been born, granted by his guardian angel, he is given a second chance at life and notices that changes that had occurred if he didn't exist were returned - like the petals in his pocket.
> 
> The petals here all represent aspects from the tidbits of information that Puffballs dropped about what could have been, confirmations about facts or what I interpreted from the discussion. I might do another session of 'Zuzu's Petals' if I learn more information on the games, but please take of this what you will. 
> 
> 'Parallel' - originally Ellie was supposed to have her own spin-off story! She was supposed to be a Toppat, meet Reginald and Right Hand Man in prison, do a heist at the museum where they involve the mayor in their plan and she was left behind by them before being captured by the Wall. I believe this story had to be cut because of conflicting plot points. Reginald, I wouldn't keep on calling the kettle black if the pot itself isn't looking too good on the stove. Stop betraying others, will ya? These triolets sum up Ellie's feelings and history with the clan, and they also mirror her hunger for vengeance in the same ruthless way as Henry does in 'Revenged'. 
> 
> 'Pair of Siblings?' - According to this statement from Puffballs, Ellie and Jacob Rose are not siblings or related in some familial line. Please don't shoot the messenger - I'm just a delivery gal. This limerick was made to see what would happen if the two did hear this assumption about them. 
> 
> 'A Parting and a Promotion' - This doesn't come from anything said by the creator, but according to a YouTube video collaboration, someone came across the code for the game and found some unused content for a Toppat!Charles bio. This one (and this poem is an epigram by the way) is a little hard to decipher in fact - when this was brought to Puffballs' attention, he didn't really elaborate or confirm this fact. In fact he sounded confused. But according to the bio, this character, and I quote, 'betrayed the government and joined the Toppats due to a government shutdown'. Now this bio's name could very well be a placeholder title for Burt for all we know, but it's still fascinating to learn this point of fact. And who knows? Maybe it gives a little backstory to either/or character haha! 
> 
> 'Prison Meeting' - This might have been said so casually, but Dave was supposedly the one who arrested Henry in the original Flash version of 'Breaking the Bank'. Puffballs, at one point, was asked on why Dave would go with Henry in the events of Toppat Civil Warfare. His response was, to paraphrase, 'Dave is a nice guy underneath it all.' I'm inclined to agree with him on that! In any case, this limerick was written up to showcase Dave's kindness right at the start even if he had to arrest Henry.
> 
> Also fun fact about Dave's last name - apparently it came from the Henry Stickmin wikia back in the day and it was some surname someone made up. Puffballs liked it and so added it to Dave's name. 
> 
> Oof, this is a lot to write. But these poems were great fun to write and I got a lot of practice out of it. Enjoy! :)


	14. Toppat Time: A Space Sunrise

Mine eyes have seen the young king's glory:  
He leads us free and into space territory;  
He is the author of a new chapter in our story:  
His reign rises.  


I saw him achieve the great impossible:  
He cheated laws and jumped many an obstacle;  
His luck flips fate's sides - he is unstoppable:  
His sun rises.  


I watched in awe as he moves in the breeze:  
He defends the clan with the greatest of ease -  
He pushed the meddling G-men back into the trees;  
His strength rises.  


I witnessed a new rule begin -  
Leader past bestowed the title with a grin;  
Clan lines are no longer thin;  
His star rises.  


I observed his new Right Hand Lady -  
She is his equal, fiery, wild and crazy;  
Their fingers intertwine daily;  
His love rises.  


With this my pages are spun:  
They will dawn into history like the sun,  
Now and for years to come.  
Henry Stickmin rises.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I hope everyone had a Happy New Year! In honor of the occasion, I wanted to write something that interwove the theme throughout the stanzas. This poetry form is a free verse type of poetry called an occasional poem. This type of poetry is written to document or provide commentary on an event, perhaps even give praise to someone. Oftentimes it can be read or performed publicly like a speech. 
> 
> And so, this came about. This is not written from any specific point of view - I wrote this from a perspective in the same way the Magic School Bus books were narrated through the eyes of an unnamed classmate. But I can imagine that the Toppats would need someone to act as a recorder for all the leaders and write tales for them to be archived for the clan's history, so this would be a recorder speaking to the audience in the events of "Toppat King". 
> 
> About the Ellie bit, yes, I confess - I like the Henry/Ellie pairing. 
> 
> References:  
> The title was inspired by Stanley Kubrick's film "2001: A Space Odyssey".
> 
> The way this poem was written was inspired by "The Battle Hymn of the Republic." There's even a little nod to it in the beginning of the poem.
> 
> Enjoy, and may you all have a safe new year!


	15. Portraits on a Rack

  
Their unique hats eternally held in portrait pose,  
One by one modeled as examples in a painted clasp.  
Power passed down to wear and keep close;  
Preferences in style shed in skin like an asp.  
Ask I must, can they don many hats for they to compose?--  
To grow - lead or destroy - within a moment's grasp?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I struggled with writing this poem so it took a little longer than necessary, but better late than never. This is an ekphrastic, a poem focusing on works of art like photographs, statues or paintings. The name and poetry form, if you guessed it, come from Greece. It's a free-for-all in terms of structure within ekphrastics, so I chose the acrostic format once more. 
> 
> Within the game, there is a subtle look into the Toppats' history with their leaders in the portrait gallery. I initially wanted this poem to focus on Terrence, but I became inspired to write about the leaders as a whole, and what better way than to focus on the art featuring them? There is a slight nod to him however. Regardless, this is my interpretation - the leaders wearing many hats in more ways than one to carry out their individual methods of leadership. But who can wear those many hats and who can't? 
> 
> Enjoy!


	16. Charcoal Bird

  
Soft rains have come and poisoned the earth,  
leaves fluttering and trees burning in rebirth.  


Silence of life burns like the fires of war;  
the metal causer's mighty growl is no more.  


The jungle watches from afar in fascination;  
the clan's self-important monument? Now its own damnation.  


Yet in all of life's wisdom hope remains;  
a fledgling escapes its cage, free of its chains.  


Out from the ashes like a phoenix anew,  
the bird in black stumbles, his heart innocent and true.  


His body is weak but his soul is brave;  
He is the proof of survival - a young guard named Dave.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I never thought I would be inspired by "There Will Come Soft Rains" - that poem is so creepy, especially the context when used for Mr. Ray Bradbury's short story. Yipe. But it did make for a good foundation for this lyric poem taking place after the events of 'Revenged'. A lyric poem expresses emotions or feelings, and it's spoken as though it was accompanied with a lyre. It's not exactly a song, but it can be seen as that. And like many other poetry forms, this also comes from Ancient Greece. 
> 
> Mr. Dave Panpa, former prisoner of the Toppats. Now the sole survivor of cannibalism as they fought and ate each other alive for power - the one thing that two members fought brutally over and both lost. And Dave somehow won his freedom back. What will be the first thing he does? Run? Collapse? Thank his stars he's free? Regardless of what may occur, this is a potential that's not over yet for Dave.
> 
> ...In the Twilight Zone. I've always wanted to say this line haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	17. Patience Thinning

Rupert once heard a rumor that had spread,  
About himself and the hair upon his head.  
When he found the answer about,  
His patience thinned out,  
And now those people are dead. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Another limerick, this time starring our very own Rupert Price. According to certain sources, there's some sort of strange debate going on about whether Rupert has thin hair or not... even though he has sideburns, but I digress. I'm not completely sure how it evolved, but from what I do know (and if this is incorrect please don't hesitate to let me know), during one of Puffballs' live streams of the game, he made some nonchalant joke about Rupert and his hair. Everything spiraled from there. At first I didn't think much of it, but the more I saw this occurring on social media, the stronger the desire to do a poem regarding Rupert and what he would do if he caught wind of the debate grew. I think he'd get sick of it and would want to move on from it; I would too if I was the subject of debate. 
> 
> That said, if you're someone who likes to engage in debate and is somehow involved with the whole affair, then I say kudos and rock on, but please don't be offended if this poem set you off in some way. This poem was written to express Rupert's feelings if he found out about the rumor and what he'd do about it. Limericks are based on humor and so this is not to be taken seriously, especially (and ironically) with a serious-minded person like Rupert. 
> 
> With that, enjoy!


	18. A Doubting Beta

Doubting the pack's frenzied mind,  
The polished wolf with a single voice shines like glass.  
His new pack retreats; no time to spare or unwind.  
The old clan status cannot break the ties that bind.  
He'll follow the alpha anywhere from sand to grass. 

A civil fight has been declared and defined,  
Much to his dread made amass.  
The enemy's hatred has made her blind,  
His old allies all too eager to harass;  
One of the worst days in his eyes, alas.

Outsiders ask, 'why, when your bones were in a grind?  
Why follow him, why does he get a pass?'  
'Simple; he jumps and howls his courage and proves his worth'.  
Who is this loyal beta? There is one more fact to unearth:  
He is Thomas - a doubter of lies, a follower of truths, and a Toppat of class.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Thomas is cool! He's one of the few Toppats during the events of 'Toppat Civil Warfare' - and I think in general - who uses reason and individual intellect as opposed to following the crowd just because Reginald says to do this or that. And he makes wearing two monocles look very impressive too.
> 
> So what we have here is the poetry form known as the 'cinquain' form. It's also known as a quintain or quintet, which is a poem or stanza made of five lines. According to sources, the origin for this poetry form dates back to medieval French times.   
> The common rhyme schemes used for cinquains are the following: ababb, abaab, and abccb. I used all three rhyme schemes, and thus made three cinquains, for Thomas because I didn't feel like writing one quintet was enough for him. I felt like he needed at least three poems to help tell what happened through his point of view and explain why he would follow Henry even when he got the short end of the stick on more than one occasion because of Henry's actions. He seems like someone who would follow a leader who isn't afraid to jump into the fray and lead the clan to a successful hunt like the alpha in a wolf pack. 
> 
> I went with the wolf motif because I figured it was the best way to describe the mob mentality the clan adopted at the time of Henry's dethronement as well as the formation of Henry's own small band of rebels - two packs fighting over one source of power. 
> 
> References:  
> -The reference to the phrase 'doubting Thomas'? Very intentional. Enough said. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	19. Cheese Head

There was once a hat made of cheese;  
unwanted by all but one with a goal to seize.  
The smell of dairy put his peers into a funk,  
But he didn't mind if the number of roommates shrunk -  
He wanted to have the room to himself as he pleased!  


Fredrick Muenster is his name,  
Running wild with Toppats is his game.  
How did he join the nefarious clan?  
He stole flashy cars, wines, and a pan,  
And the Packers, to which he felt no shame!  


If asked why he chose the hat of dairy -  
He would give an answer so slow and airy:  
"Cheese is good for you in health and smell".  
But this reply doesn't suit him well -  
His allergy to cheese makes him wary!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I recently illustrated an art piece featuring Fredrick and his infamous cheese hat, and felt the urge to write something silly with him as the star of the chapter. I didn't want to stop with just one limerick however and instead expanded the limerick count up to three, with a little backstory thrown in for fun and to give more insight into how he joined the Toppats. I like this guy in spite of his goofy attire haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> References:  
> -I'm not well-versed with gridiron, but very time I see Fredrick now, I can't help but picture him as a fan of Green Bay's home team, the Packers!


	20. Two to Tango: Renga One

Pandora's Bag

Desert time passes -  
Another day on the road,  
Moving to and fro.  
The scenery, though barren,  
Is quite beautiful.  


We move like nomads -  
Our two-party caravan  
Filled with bright riches.  
But it is not ours to keep -  
The vault is its home.  


I am head driver -  
I make the turns and the twists  
In our routine path.  
And I follow behind him;  
I trust his wisdom and calm.  


I am the sidekick -  
I provide questions and laughs  
In our routine path.  
And I lean on him for help;  
I trust his judgment and strength.  


But a change would come -  
A seed of chaos contained  
In a magic bag.  
Now released by Pandora,  
The seed's anarchy has spread.  


A poison is felt -  
Its strong fumes are inhaled  
By the affected.  
It clouds justice's great mind;  
Innocence is doomed for life.  


The team has split up -  
My partner? The seed snatched him;  
He runs from the law.  
My partner? The seed pushed him;  
He left the desert and hides.  


Our paths are no more.  
I do think about him sometimes -  
Winston was my friend.  
I do think about him sometimes.  
Ted was my friend; only hope.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Henry may not be the most evil character out there, but he is his own Pandora and box. He has unleashed all of the chaos into the world yet has also left behind hope for some. This type of poetry will be the first of an unknown number of poems that will be focusing on the dynamics between various duos in the games. It's called a renga, a genre of Japanese collaborative poetry. Two poets will work on the same poem, but one poet will write the first three lines in the familiar haiku 5-7-5 count while the second poet will write the last two lines with a 7-7 syllable count that responses to the first three lines. 
> 
> Needless to say, this first set of renga focuses on the first duo we see in 'Breaking the Bank' - Ted McAdams and Winston Davis. They were tricky to write for as they're only in their scenes for a few seconds. That leaves little time to discern who they are as people. But it was a good challenge - it led to my writing out how they viewed each other and what their feelings were on everything that happened from 'Breaking the Bank' to 'Infiltrating the Airship'.  
>    
> References  
> -Pandora's box? Borrowed freely from the Greek myth. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	21. Two to Tango: Renga Two, Part One

Pandora's Box, or Rising Action, Falling Action -- Part One

The desert prison -  
My work station for eight years.  
It is an honor.  
My heart is pounding too fast -  
I'm excited for my job!  


I meet the rookie -  
So kind, so eager... so young.  
And my new partner  
I meet him, an officer -  
A seasoned fighter, my guide.  


I teach him the ropes -  
He made an arrest today,  
And for that, I'm proud.  
My first day went very well;  
I apprehended a crook.  


I learn about him -  
His background, his inner self,  
And I become fond.  
I converse with him and know -  
More about the man and friend.  


I learn about him -  
His backstory, his person,  
And I am amazed.  
I converse with him and know -  
More about the man and friend.  


But a split would come -  
Pandora hid in a box,  
unbeknownst to us.  
The box looked normal and clean,  
Untouched by mystical means.  


The box held horrors.  
Opened by the new inmate,  
The old world forever changed.  
He escaped from the small cell;  
And that was because of me.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** And more heck has been unleashed into the world! Dave and Rupert have a little more substance to their relationship than Ted and Winston did in the last chapter, so this will be the start of a two-parter renga. This first half focuses on the events within 'Escaping the Prison', and the second half will focus on their individual paths starting from 'Stealing the Diamond' to 'Completing the Mission'. 
> 
> References:  
> -Pandora's actual box is here, and Henry is her substitute. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	22. Two to Tango: Renga Two, Part Two

Pandora's Box, or Rising Action, Falling Action -- Part Two

I attempt to fight -  
Defend my friend and take fault,  
But to no avail.  
I accept it was my blame,  
But try to be strong in heart.  


My feelings of guilt -  
Sown from mistakes made by me.  
But the worst has come.  
I look my friend in the eye -  
And I come to say goodbye.  


My resolve ignites -  
I must correct my mistakes.  
I will work harder.  
I must keep moving forward -  
Some job is waiting for me.  


\------------------------  


I rise in ranking -  
I push hard around the clock,  
No more work mishaps.  
At last, I have found a place!  
The museum awaits me.  


All is quiet now -  
No disruptions have occurred.  
It is too silent.  
My responsibility?  
I find it nice and peaceful.  


But he would return -  
Like a shadow in the night,  
A gem was taken.  
Chaos disrupted all peace,  
With Pandora ruling it.  


\----------  


I renew myself -  
My armor is green not blue;  
My own chrysalis.  
My soft armor gleams in black;  
Soon to have its own deep tears.  


I scowl like a wolf -  
My pack must work with that thief!  
One thief against more.  
My memory is a haze -  
I was taken by a clan.  


I watch like a hawk-  
Whatever his choices say,  
I will be ready.  
I now sit weary and caged.  
I wait for something to come.  


\-------------  


The paths twist and wind-  
I move fast every which way,  
As solemn duty.  
I have no box or treasure-  
Life is all that I have left.  


I think about him-  
And wonder what happened to him.  
I hope he is well.  
I think about him and pause;  
Does he know where I am now?  


I will look for Dave.  
That is my vow, no matter-  
No matter the cost.  
I will see Rupert again.  
I have faith that he will come.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** The two-parter for this renga between Dave and Rupert will conclude on a hopeful note, for it is said that when Pandora opened the box, all of the horrors and terrors and fears and monsters of the world were unleashed, but there was one element that remained from within; hope. 
> 
> References:  
> -That box of Pandora's likes to move around a lot, and so does Henry. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	23. Two to Tango: Renga Three

Partner Swap

I am a good sport -  
I try and get to know Kurt;  
It does not start well.  
I work with a new person,  
And he talks so much - oh joy.  


What were they thinking? -  
Peace and quiet is tossed out.  
I despise this job.  
It is kind of boring here,  
But at least I am employed.  


\------------------------  


I push past limits -  
Something my new partner likes,  
And doesn't mind it.  
Law enforcement calls for iron;  
I like that about this guy.  


It is quite a sight -  
He is strong like a workhorse;  
Fierce like a dragon.  
Johnny is on the same page;  
We both want to be the best.  


\----------  


And yet I look back -  
And I think about my friend.  
It is not the same.  
And I think about my friend.  
I hope to see him again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Sorry I haven't been uploading poems - I hit a temporary session of poetry burnout. But here's another renga chapter to make up for it, featuring Dave and Rupert interacting with their partners, Kurt Dietrich and Johnny Panzer, at their respective jobs after EtP. We may not know what Johnny was like when he and Rupert were working together, but when a partner's down for the count, you're supposed to do something about it. The first two stanzas feature Dave and Kurt, the third and fourth stanzas feature Rupert and Johnny, and the last stanza is one that combines the feelings and reflections from both Dave and Rupert.
> 
> Enjoy!


	24. Two to Tango: Renga Four, Part One

Winds of Green -- Part One

I am a captain -  
I lead within the four winds;  
The military.  
I join something much bigger-  
I go out and save the world.  


I meet my leader-  
I proudly serve by his side.  
My mistakes are gone.  
Diligence sits in his eyes-  
He works hard to make things right.  


We both are alert-  
We have no time for nonsense.  
We have work to do.  
We have no time for nonsense.  
We have to stop the Toppats.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** It's time for Hubert Galeforce to shine! And Rupert makes his appearance again. I was originally going to write at least five rengas for the relationship between Hubert and Rupert (hey that rhymes!), but then I thought 'what if less was more here?' Mainly because in 'Infiltrating the Airship', Rupert does not say one word - perhaps to emphasize just how serious and determined he's become over the events of 'EtP' and 'StD'? Granted he didn't have a major role to play in 'ItA' but if we compare his character in that to how he was in 'EtP', we can see that he did undergo a transformation in personality. Why not follow suit and write less to show Rupert's character growth? For Hubert, I feel that in his wisdom, he will observe a new recruit and get to know them first when they join. Being in the military for as long as he has, as far as we can see by his mannerisms and physical appearance, he's bound to have learned something about leadership in his time in the military. 
> 
> I do have the second part to this renga planned after this, and then once it's written and posted, I'm going to take a break from writing rengas for the sake of avoiding monotony. I don't know what I'll do after the second part, but in any case, enjoy!


End file.
